Dribble Drabble
by Aurora Antheia Raine
Summary: Sesshoumaru catching fleas and learning to ride a trike are just two of the hilarious situations he finds himself in! Prepare yourself to die from laughter... or horror. -Impromptu D/D Night on Dokuga Chat OneShot Collection-
1. 20100513 Prompt 1: Fleas

Prompt 1: Fleas  
(100 Words)

"Hold still," Kagome snapped in frustration at the grown Daiyoukai in the bathtub.

She was elbow deep in bubbles and soap water, but that didn't stop the demon from scratching. His quick movements caused the water to ripple and splash Kagome, who was getting more and more irritated by the second.

He, too, was frustrated. He wouldn't stop itching!

"Maybe next time, Sesshoumaru, you'll learn to stay away from sniffing at other dogs and their butts," Kagome mumbled.

"It is a form of greeting," Sesshoumaru replied hastily, slightly miffed, "I was not aware that I was going to get fleas."


	2. 20100513 Prompt 2: Fish Sticks

Prompt 2: Fish sticks  
(100 words)

"Do it," Kagome demanded, slamming a fist on the table, her eyes gleaming with mirth.

"I refuse," Sesshoumaru replied frostily.

Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, and Inuyasha immediately spoke up, pushing and pressuring him, but Sesshoumaru wouldn't crack.

Suddenly, Kagome ran over to him and whispered something in his ear.

His eyes slid shut, a sign of his defeat, and Kagome quickly grabbed two fish sticks off of Sesshoumaru's tray and held it up to his open mouth.

She stuck one on each of his canines.

"Say cheese!" They cried in unison.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and glared at the camera.

_Click!_


	3. 20100513 Prompt 3: Foil

Prompt 3: Foil  
(100 Words)

Sesshoumaru knocked on the bathroom door and frowned when he didn't receive a response. It's been nearly two hours. Did Kagome die in there? He twisted the doorknob but it wouldn't budge.

Now what?

"Open the door, Kagome," he commanded.

To his surprise, he heard her irritated sigh and her soft footsteps.

Ah, the girl lives.

The door swung open suddenly and Sesshoumaru suppressed the urge to scream like a scared little girl.

There Kagome stood with mascara streaked cheeks and half of her hair still wrapped in highlighting foils. The other half, unfortunately, was a shade of bright orange.


	4. 20100513 Prompt 4: Tricycle

Prompt 4: Tricycle   
(100 Words)

He was off to a rocky start, though he tried not to show it. But quicker than Kagome thought possible, he stabilized.

"Go Sesshoumaru! You're doing great!" Kagome cheered, mentally giving herself a pat on the back for a job well done.

"I look like a fool," Sesshoumaru hissed, glaring at her.

His most embarrassing mistake was taking his eyes off the sidewalk. He curved the pink tricycle too sharply and, not knowing how to brake properly, promptly crashed into the nearby bushes.

"Maybe I should have taught you how to brake…," Kagome said uneasily with a small, nervous laugh.


	5. 20100513 Prompt 5: Metronome

Prompt 5: Metronome  
(100 Words)

It wouldn't stop ticking in the way that Sesshoumaru's eyes couldn't stop twitching - from irritation with the consistent sound. It grated on his nerves and his clawed fingers were clenching and unclenching, subconsciously following the beat of the metronome.

He wanted to break it and rip it apart, piece by piece and act like the demon he was.

But… Kagome would murder him, or at least, she'd try to.

Still, he could hardly hear her talent over the steady drone of that awful sound.

He tried; he really did, but the metronome was still dealt a most violent death.


	6. 20100513 Prompt 6: Hidrosis

Prompt 6: Hidrosis  
(100 Words)

The gentle lull of the bus was too much for them to resist and within a few minutes, they were asleep.

A pothole in the middle of the road made the bus rock and Kagome's head fell upon Sesshoumaru's shoulders. She let out a loud snore and startled herself awake. Her mouth felt dry and that's when she realized her mouth had been open.

She looked down and gasped. There on Sesshoumaru's hand was a small wet puddle. Before she could wipe it off, he woke up and looked down at the moisture.

"Hidrosis," Kagome explained with a weak smile.


	7. 20100513 Prompt 7: Vibrating

Prompt 7: Vibrating  
(100 Words)

The sofa was large, pure white, and very comfortable. Kagome congratulated herself on a good find as she sank deeper into the seats, running her fingers along the fabric. It was warm too, probably because it had been in the sun.

She let out a contented sigh as she felt herself beginning to relax.

Then, she felt it. Vibrations.

The sofa was vibrating!

Opening her eyes, she glanced to her right and screamed.

A pair of large, demonic red eyes stared straight at her. Then, realizing it was Sesshoumaru in his true demon form, she smirked.

Apparently, he was ticklish.


	8. 20100513 Prompt 8: Tarantella

Prompt 8: Tarantella  
(100 Words)

"No, no, you're doing it wrong, Sesshoumaru," Kagome scolded, cutting off the music.

He crossed his arms and stopped mid-dance. He tilted his head up slightly, mentally telling her 'you can't do it either.'

"This is how it's done," Kagome said before demonstrating. She winked to tell him he was wrong in his assumptions.

Turning the music back on, Sesshoumaru once again attempted to follow in her footsteps, but soon his feet were tangling and he nearly lost his balance. A low growl left his throat.

"Why do I need to learn the Tarantella anyway? I'm not going to Italy!"


	9. 20110214 Prompt 1: Soft Light

Prompt 1: Soft Light  
(100 Words)

It was a black cube.

That's all Sesshoumaru had figured out so far. What did it do? He had no idea. He took a closer look and frowned. There were a few circles on it. Curiously, he touched one and a soft light began to emanate from said cube.

Puzzled, he leaned in closer and suddenly, bright colors blinded him and loud unfamiliar voices blared through his ears. He was so startled, he fell over backwards, landing in an undignified heap on the floor.

"Kagome!" he yelled, almost whimpering in fear at the foreign object.

"It's just the television, Sesshoumaru!"


	10. 20110214 Prompt 2: Flicker

Prompt 2: Flicker  
(100 Words)

"I swear, if you do that again, you'll regret it," Kagome threatened.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru flickered his eyes towards her to scan her body language. Deciding to disregard her threat, he swam away.

While she rolled her eyes, she saw a movement from her peripheral vision that had her gasping in horror. Before she could move, Sesshoumaru did a cannonball back into the pool. The waves promptly knocked her off her feet and she went under.

Angrily resurfacing, Kagome tackled an unsuspecting Sesshoumaru with a screech and held his head underwater as he flailed in protest.

"Told you, you'd regret it."


	11. 20110214 Prompt 3: Red Satin

Prompt 3: Red Satin  
(100 Words)

"Come out, Kagome," Sesshoumaru growled. "Now."

"No!"

"I'll have you wear nothing for the remainder of the day," he threatened.

"You can't do that," she replied from the other side of the dressing room.

"Watch me," he simply said, reaching into the stall and snatching her clothes off the rack.

Smirking, he waited to see Kagome in her new outfit.

Moments later, Kagome emerged and Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. She had taken the red satin drapes off the dressing stall and wrapped it around her otherwise naked frame.

"I told you, I'm not wearing that scrap you call a dress."


	12. 20110214 Prompt 4: Scent

Prompt Four: Scent  
(100 Words)

Something smelled odd.

It was so faint, Kagome couldn't put her finger on it. Puzzled, she walked around the house, sniffing here and there as she tried to figure out the scent. It wasn't the fridge and it certainly couldn't be the fresh air.

Sesshoumaru had bought a house in the countryside for its large space when he transformed into his beast form.

All at once, it hit her. Huffing in agitation, Kagome swung the backdoor open and stepped out into their large, fenced yard.

"I think it's time you took a bath," Kagome told the large, pristine white dog.


	13. 20110214 Prompt 5: Music

Prompt 5: Music  
(100 Words)

He couldn't stand it - this ruckus Kagome called music. His ears were throbbing and he feared he might go deaf if she didn't turn it down. Better yet, she should turn it off entirely.

Still, he was intelligent enough to know not to comment when Kagome was in one of her writing phases.

But maybe… there was a way he could…

Half an hour later, Kagome storms up to Sesshoumaru.

"What is the meaning of this?"

He looked at the pieces of what was once a radio in her open palm innocently.

"I had nothing to do with it."


	14. 20110214 Prompt 6: Savour

Prompt Six: Savour  
(100 Words)

Kagome's eyes slowly slid closed as she sighed happily, barely able to suppress the contented moan that threatened to escape her throat. Eagerly, she dipped her spoon back into the carton of chocolate ice cream and scooped out a large spoonful. She licked at it, savoring the taste after craving it for three whole days. This time, she couldn't prevent her delighted moan as it echoed throughout the kitchen.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru poked his head into the doorway, eyes narrowing in suspicion. When he saw her, he shook his head, rolled his eyes and left.

"Well," Kagome thought, "he's just jealous."


End file.
